


Adoration

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, i made vastra a little bit stupid about humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: Early on in their relationship, Vastra learns something new.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but never got around to posting it. This concept was heavily inspired by the wonderful chapter [lmpressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195466/chapters/6203540) by ISpeakfortheQueen, everyone should go read that if you haven't!

Jenny is sleeping, face down away from Vastra, arm casually thrown over Vastra’s body. Vastra looks down at the arm across her chest, studying the smooth skin so different from her own. She adores being this close to Jenny but is feeling slightly uncomfortable now that she is awake. So she lifts Jenny’s arm as gently as possible, intending to rearrange their positions, but stops immediately, not knowing how to make sense of the large patch of dark pink lines that definitely wasn’t there last night.

It stretches from the inside of Jenny’s elbow nearly to her shoulder. Is it harmful? Is Jenny in pain? Vastra panics, reaching out. Not a scar, not a bruise. Those things make sense to Vastra. An allergic reaction? She desperately hopes not.

The texture is…somewhat bumpy, raised, not really like any part of Jenny she’s felt before. It feels more like her own arm, if anything. And that’s when it clicks, that the distorted, rounded grid under her fingertips mirrors her own arm, exactly.

Alarmed and not thinking clearly, Vastra tries to rub out the mark with her thumb, to no avail.

“Do I want to know what you’re doing?” comes Jenny’s voice, muffled by the pillow. “Stop that, my arm tingles.”

Vastra tears her hand away as if burned. “I did not wish to cause you any harm.”

At the hesitant tone of Vastra’s voice, Jenny sits up. “You didn’t, that’s just how—oh!” Her face breaks out into a smile as she, too, notices the novel assortment of scale impressions winding their way up her inner arm. “That’s… that’s really something, isn’t it,” she says softly.

“You… like it?” Vastra is still confused, but at least the initial panic has subsided.

“Well, yeah. Looks neat. Shame it’ll go away in twenty minutes or so. Could get a tattoo, that’d last longer,” Jenny teases.

Vastra is relieved to learn the mark is only temporary, although the fact that Jenny would want to—is implying that—to make a part of Vastra a permanent piece of her, it makes Vastra feel some kind of way.

* * *

Much to Vastra’s consternation, even as the marks on Jenny's skin fade time and time again, this particular mixture of awe, apprehension, and adoration never quite goes away. It is, she learns, simply what it means to love Jenny.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month everybody!


End file.
